When Rock Bands Meet WWF
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: The title says it all


Characters:  
Fieldy- bassist of Korn, the whole story is going on at his house. Likes beer.  
Head- guitarist of Korn. Likes beer too. Is very good friends with Marilyn Manson in this story.  
Marilyn- singer for Marilyn Manson. Friends with Head.  
David: drummer of Korn. Likes to wink and say FABIO-tastic. Wants to marry Molly Holly. Talks to penguins.  
Munky- Other guitarist of Korn. He gets peed, puked, and eaten on very often, especially his dreadlocks.  
Jon- singer of Korn, he gets mad at Craig Montoya. That's pretty much it.  
Jeff- one of the Hardy Boyz, likes Molly too. He says BOO-YAH and does the Swanton Bomb.  
Coby- singer of Papa Roach, sometimes is Coby Dickless... when he has his cape on.  
Wes- He has a Big Dumb Face, is also the guitarist of Limp Bizkit.   
Amir- in the band Orgy, he sings with Coby. Forms a special club for special people.  
Molly- is one of the Hollys, very good friends with Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho. A lot of guys like her.  
SpongeBob- Everyone knows who SpongeBob SquarePants is! He has a pet snail and a friend named Patrick.  
Patrick- friends with SpongeBob SquarePants, Is pink and a star  
Gary- A snail who acts like a cat  
Squidward- a friend of SpongeBobs who plays the clarinet and is very mean  
Jay-Singer of Orgy  
Oven-KITCHEN APPLIANCE  
Twiggy-Member of Marilyn Manson who likes cats  
Spider- Singer of PM5K  
Serj- Singer of SOAD  
Chino- Singer of Deftones  
Joey- Drummer of Slipknot or also known as #1  
Jericho- Wrestler who is good friends with Molly and Jeff  
Lajon- Singer of Sevendust  
Fred- Singer of Limp Bizkit  
Benji and Joel- members of Good Charlotte  
Aaron- Singer of Staind  
Tanner- friend  
Cory- friend  
Dani- Tanners girl friend  
Carli- friend  
Ashley- friend  
Tori- friend   
Michelle Melissa and Brittany- make believe  
Bobby and Ryan- members of Orgy  
Eminem- DUH! Just a guy   
Art and Craig- Members of Everclear  
Maynard- Singer of APC and Tool  
And that is about it and sorry if I forgot anyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*It all starts out when Fieldy is "jamming" to some tunes in his living room*   
Fieldy: And my heart will go on...... and on!!!   
*Head walks in, and when he hears the music, he starts dancing too*   
Head: How does it feel to treat me like you do???   
*Marilyn Manson walks in*   
Marilyn: Why are you singing two different songs when it's really one of yours?   
Fieldy: Um, Head?   
Head: We want to feel the groove!   
*David enters the room shakin his rump* Shake your groover thing shake your groove thing ya ya*Grabs Marilyn and Heads hands and swings them around* Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing ya ya!*Stops*   
*Head and Marilyn then do tha mambo out of the room while puking everywhere*   
*Munky enters with chunks of puke in his newly dreaded hair* So do you like my new dreads*he doesnt know about the puke*   
Fieldy: Um, David   
David: Yessem?   
Fieldy: What do you think of Munky new dreaded hair? Doesnt it look FABIO-tastic?*winks at David*   
David: Oh yea! FABIO-tastic all right!*winks a Fieldy and Munky*   
Munky: Why are you guys whinking?   
*Jon enters drinking a Sprite and sees Munkys hair and Spits his Sprite everywhere and Munky and Fieldy look like wet chihuahuas*   
Fieldy:Oh Gross!   
David:Oh this is FABIO-tastic too!*winks*   
*In the background you can hear the mambo sound and stomping sounds of Marilyn and Head and when Head and Marilyn see Munkys hair they stop dead in their tracks*   
*Marilyn and Head look at each other and then look at Munky*   
Marilyn and Head: Nice hair puke dread! *laughing*   
Munky:WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!*looks in mirror* *in high voice* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
David: Geeze, things just keep getting FABIO! *winks*   
Jon: I think you need to take a bath, Munk!   
Munky: ID SAY SOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobbing* Now I have to re-dread it!!!   
Head: Hey, look! Marilyn's looks like chicken! Mine looks like macaroni!   
Fieldy: Is anybody going to dance with me?   
*David raises his hand and winks*   
Fieldy: Besides David?   
*David looks around, raises his hand, and winks*   
Fieldy: *singing* OOOh, Jooooooon! Would you care to join me?   
Jon: To hell if I am; you're wearing my Sprite!   
*Munky is still crying*   
Marilyn: Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!   
Munky: *in a mocking voice* Oh, you think you're going to be sick? You think you're going to be sick? YOU ALREADY PUKED IN MY HAIR! And as for you, Head, you're going to re-dread my hair!   
David: *winks* Hey, Munky, how about a popsicle?   
Munky: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!   
*They walk to Fieldy's kitchen*   
Head: I think the puke gives him... what's the word? Oh, yeah, Character.   
Jeff- I have a BUFF bod like FABIO!  
David- FABIO-TASTIC MAN I CANT BELIEVE ITS NOT. . .FABIO  
Jon-I have a feeling we have no popsicles!   
*we hear a burping sound and everyone turns to see who it is and its-*   
Coby-who loves orange pops-   
David-Kel loves orange soda!*winks*   
Wes-Is it true?*double winks*   
Amir-mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm I DO I DO I DDDDDDDOOOOOOO*triple winks*   
*Head and Marilyn look at each other then look at Coby, David, and Wes and wink 48987654611987987THOUSAND TIMES*   
David-OMG thats like so cheating! Stop pullin my tights!*winks*  
Jeff- IM A LITTLE TEA POT  
Molly- YES WE KNOW NOW SHUT UP  
Jeff- Yes ma'am right away ma'am  
Amir: David, unless I'm mistaken, WHICH I AM NOT, you're not wearing any tights!   
David: *he pulls at his tutu* Shows how much you know!*winks*   
Fieldy: I think he's been watching Little Bear again!   
Wes: Are you implying something?   
Fieldy: *a little too quick* NO   
Coby: P-U! Who let one?   
*Head and Marilyn point at eachother, then chuckle*   
*Munky walks back from the kitchen looking pissed*   
Munky: Coby and Wes and Amir ate the last popsicles!   
Jon: *GASP* You guys! How rude?!   
Spongebob: Has anyone seen a jellyfish?   
Fieldy: That's the next scene.   
Spongebob: Heeeeeeeeeeey, are you guys having a sleepover or something?!! Huh huh huh huh huh? Can I play too? Ya know the ladies love me!   
Patrick-*eyes keep winkin at David* Yea right Mr.Bob! You know they love me and my muscles!*flexes*   
Head-Hey you got more muscles than Jon!   
Jon-Hey! You do have more than me! HIGH FIVE BUDDY!   
Marilyn-Hey Jay! Love the pale thing your doing and omg the spikey thing with the hair! Thats so..so...sssssoooooo?   
Head-Last YEAR   
Munky-Like yea! Dont you ever read Marilyns Beauty Magazine? I mean come on how rude! He spends time working on it and you just through it away like a piece of crap?   
Marilyn-Hey David?   
David-What?   
Marilyn-Thats not my magazine!   
David-I know*runs to the kitchen and u can hear him sticking his head in the oven*   
Wes-Nothin is better than a burnt crisp David!   
Amir-Tell me about it!   
Wes-I am   
David-*peeks out of the kitchen*He is*winks*   
SpongeBob SquarePants-ahahahahahhahhahahahhahah isnt that right Gary   
Gary-Meow   
Patrick-Why is squidward wearing Davids Tu-tu?   
Squidward: I am NOT wearing a tutu!   
Jon: Then what's that?   
*Squidward looks down and sees no tutu, not even pants! Ewww*   
Squidward: Alright, whaaaatever, I'm wearing David's tutu. I'm going home. *He goes out the kitchen door*   
*David runs back carrying Marilyn's real magazine*   
David: It might have a bit of penguin poop on it, but oh well.   
Fieldy: *whispering to Jay* He thinks there are penguins in the oven.   
Jay: Ohhhhhh!   
David: Aren't you going to read it?*winks*   
*Jay starts reading it when the oven walks into the room*   
Oven: I was reading that *it snatches the mag away*   
Munky: I'm waiting for the popsicle David promised me!   
Coby: You should've gotten there faster!   
Gary: Meow.   
Patrick: ALRIGHT GARY!*winks at David*   
Head: That thing is a snail, not a cat!   
Spongebob: The guy that plays me--Tom Kenny--also plays Gary. He fools even the cleverest of cats!   
Marilyn: That's nice, but really...   
Spongebob: Really WHAT?   
Marilyn: Nevermind.  
SpongeBob-Um ok*whispers to Marilyn* can you teach me to nevermind?   
Patrick-I can*winks*   
Twiggy-Meow   
Gary-Meow Meow Meow   
Twiggy-MMMMEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW?   
Gary-*shakes head*meow meow meow MEOWMEOWMEOW meow!   
*they all look at Twiggy and Gary*   
Twiggy-meow meow meow meoow *does hand motions* MEOW MEOW MMMEEEOOOOWW   
Gary-meow meow!   
*Twiggy looks at everyone*   
Twiggy-I used to me a Chipper scout had to learn to talk to squirells!   
Spider-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!*hes right behind Serj and scares him*   
Serj-I just wet myself! and the person next to me   
Munky-GOD WHAT AM I SOME ANIMAL THAT YOU CAN JUST PUT UR WASTES ON?  
Patrick: That's what it looks like, doesn't it?   
Fieldy: Um, guys, I think my living room's getting smaller!   
Serj: Oh, silly, you're just getting more people in here *he looks at the walls* OH MY GOD IT IS GETTING SMALLER!   
Spider: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH   
Serj: HAHA! Got you back!   
Head: *fascinated by Twiggy* So you were really a Chipper scout? What's it like?   
Twiggy: Meow.   
*Gary starts giggling*   
Jon: *standing on a chair* ROAR! I'm a Monoceraptor!   
*everyone but Marilyn and Gary screams*  
*5 hours later Jeff is still screaming*  
Marilyn*sighs*-I knew you had mono ever since our first kiss!   
Gary-*GASP* meow?  
Jon: Head just took a crapper in your bushes Fieldy! Fieldy dpesnt care hes too busy watching ANIMALS MATE  
Fieldy-*mumbles* Mhmm whatever you say Jon!  
Jon-WHAT HE DON'T BELIEVE ME!   
*Gary hisses at Jon*   
Jon: Hey, you've got the hard shell!   
Amir: This is getting kinda sick. Can I join your club?   
David: No you don't wink enough!   
Amir: *almost in tears* Who wants to be in my club?   
Jay: I shall, Amir!   
*Amir sighs and falls to the floor*   
Marilyn: Head, grab me a towel straight from the drier!   
Head: *goes to get towel and gives it to Marilyn* Um, here you go.   
Marilyn: Oh thank you... what the? THERE'S BEER ON THE TOWEL!   
Head: Must've slipped! *throws his beer, which Fieldy starts to drink*. Whoops! See?   
Spongebob: *batting his eyelashes* Would you like me to lick it off for you, Marilyn?   
*Amir pukes on Munky who just got clean* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IM SICK OF THIS   
Coby-Join Amirs club then!   
Chino-Im so depressed! Fred just said Limp is better than the Deftones!   
*gasp*   
*Gary walks over to him*   
Gary-Listen to me Sunshine! I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT U AND UR PROBLEMS IM HAVIN SOME OF MY OWN! NOW GO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM BEFORE I KICK YOUR FREAKIN ASS ALL OVER THIS GOD DAMN HOUSE!MMMMMAAAANNN!   
Head-Thats one tough bitch   
*Gary looks at Head, winks then purrs at him everyone in the room is jealous*   
Patrick-gggggrrrrrrrr*hes on all fours doin the exact same thing as Gary* ggggrrrrrrr i like ice cream gggggrrrrrr and beer gggggrrrrrr*Everyone runs at Patrick*   
Joey-OMG A SPONGE! AAAAHHHH *starts chopping it up* ahhhh u get away from me you you you you you you SPONGE  
Jeff-*FINALLY HE IS RESTORED* Ok! now where is Molly?  
Jericho-If your a booger im sponging you!  
*Jeff and Marilyn look at each other*  
Jeff-*screams like a girl* OMG ITS MARILYN MANSON  
Marilyn-WOW!*very calm* yes its me someone go tell the Gods its-  
*Jeff faints!*  
Molly-Today just isnt his day!  
Munky-Mine and his both sista!  
Molly-Do I know you?  
*Munky runs off*  
Patrick: That was my friend.   
Joey: That was no friend. That was a sponge!   
Amir: MY CLUB IS CALLED THE PISSED OFF CUZ NOBODY LOVES US CLUB!   
Jon: I HATE jellyfish!   
Wes: One is swimming in your hair!   
*Patrick and Gary realize that there's no water up here*   
Patrick: I feel.................... uh oh.......... drowning!   
David: OH NO! *he puts Patrick in the oven so he can swim with the penguins*   
Marilyn: I'm rather fond of toasters myself.   
Head: Oh, those are the best part of a kitchen, AND DID YOU KNOW THAT SOME HAVE THOSE LITTLE CRUMB TRAYS?   
*they get in this big humongo conversation of the ancient rituals of grundo toaster burials*   
Chino: Did anyone hear about what Christina did to me? She tripped me! And it wouldnt have been so bad if my pants hadnt fallen down!  
Tanner-oh sucks to be you man! MARILYN MY BUDDY   
Marilyn-hey i dont know you   
Tanner-remember? that one night in indy? back in 00?   
Gary-WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?????   
Cory*whispers in Garys ear* They had a cup of Snail Juice!   
*Garys eyes get wider than saucers*   
Gary-MARILYN THAT WAS MY SPERM!I NEED THAT TO MAKE OUR CHILDREN   
Cory-OMG CONGRATS TO YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND GOD BLESS YOU!OOO TANNER! BABIES!   
Tanner-Oh joy!   
Bobby-*walks in naked with Carli and Ashley*AAAAHHHH DONT TOUCH ME IM SUN BURNED!*VERY SUN BURNED*   
Tanner- what are you doing here?   
Cory-I came here with you rememeber?   
Tanner-Not you! Them!   
*they point to Carli and Ashley*   
Carli-We are good friends with these people and at least they remember us!   
Ashley-Yea so hahahahahahahahaha HA   
Dani-Bitches   
Aaron Lewis-Oh hell no! Its on now! Time to turn the cameras off!  
Carli: Uh, I think YOU'RE the bitch...   
Ashley: Yeah, and we don't care if Tanner knows it...   
Carli: And you have no right to be here. I dont see an invitation!   
Joey: I wasnt invited either.   
Ashley: You're ok, you can stay.   
Fieldy: Yeah, these are my nieces, and my room just got even smaller!   
Coby: *to Dani* You look like an old lady!   
Dani: That's it! I'm out of here! *she goes out the living room door*   
Munky: I just realized, Fieldy, that you only have two rooms in your house!   
Fieldy: *embarrassed* So?   
Gary: I STILL WANT MY SPERM!!!!!!!!!   
Cory: Hey, where'd whats-her-face go? Old Maid?   
Tanner: I'll explain it to you later. At least she's out of my hair for a while!   
SpongeBob: I grew back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Twiggy: Oh no.....   
*Joey cries*   
*Jon is still looking for that jellyfish*   
Jeff- My names Jeff and im a SwantonBombAHolic!  
Everyone-HHHHHHHEEEEEYYYYYY  
Jeff: My name Jeff Hardy and Im a SwantonBombaholic  
Molly-Hi Jeff!*Molly looks at Jeff with her..EYES*  
*Jeff melts*  
Molly-GOD! These babies are powerful!  
Jericho-*reading a pick up line book* Excuse me Im lost U and I together need a map alphabet ur a booger!  
Molly- Arent you just a charmer!  
Carli-Tanner you dont have any hair!   
Ashley-Why is Cory so quiet?   
*we a clucking sound*   
Cory-What?-he has penguin feathers in his mouth-   
David-hey hey big boy   
Cory-Tanner where are we?   
Tanner-In a house   
Chino-And then Christina left me there hangin we were bout ready to do it! The Fred comes along and says Hey Sucker! I WAS PISSED OFF*he is petting a JellyFish*I love Jelly fishes! they are so calmm and quiet!   
*Jon heres that one word and is SCARED*   
Fieldy-oh this is my jam*starts doin a choreographed dance with Joey then Mr.Krabs and Pearl comes along*   
Pearl-Daddy! I want him*pointing at Jeff Hardy*   
Carli-I DO NOT THINK SO SPERMY WHALE!  
Molly- Yea Jeffs afraid of sperm arent you Jeff?  
Jeff-YES ITS SCARY GET IT AWAY!!   
Gary-MEOW? MEOW! U GOT MY SPERM*Chases Pearl*   
Ashley: I'd be fine with Cory anyday!   
Tanner: Haha Cory!   
Aaron: Well, Fred can be a bastard sometimes, I know! He had to sing that song with me, when I told him not to! *he Chino and Lajon are having a "sleepover"*   
*Brandon Boyd walks up to Jon*   
Brandon: Are you ok?   
Jon: Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy!   
Brandon: Oh   
Head: Yeah   
Chino: I just can't understand it! Where am I going to find the woman I love?   
Pearl: I want that one then!*pointing at Chino*   
Chino: *looking around for a hot chick and sees Gary* Oh, look here she is right now!   
Gary: How much will you pay me?   
Chino: Loads.   
Gary: Deal.   
Jeff: Come on Carli I'll show you how to do the Swanton Bomb!   
Eminem: Yo, everybody, just wanted to say that Im expecting a housewarming gift for my house in England.   
*Everyone groans*  
Eminem-Dony give me that! I just want some things for me and my girl   
Head-and that is?   
Eminem-Tori   
Carli and Ashley-TORI?????   
Tori-Yes its just me! dont get excited!   
*David starts winkin at Tori*   
Tori-Whats wrong with ur eye?   
Head-Hes just a retard   
*Michelle enters*   
Michelle-TOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIII   
*at the trampoline*   
Jeff-any one wanna try to do the Swanton Bomb?   
Molly-Sure I will!   
Benji-God Damn Molly Holly IS 5 ft away from me!   
Joel-3ft away from me!!!   
Jeff-Shes right next to me so BOO-YAH  
*Melissa and Brittany enter*   
Carli and Ashley and Tori and Michelle: OH SHIT!   
Jeff: Is that the one you call Missa Piggy?   
Michelle: YES! SHE LOOKS LIKE A PIG!   
Molly: Now you guys, thats mean.... *she catches sight of Melissa* OH MY GOD!!!   
Munky: Which one looks like a pig? They both do.   
Tori: The one with the tag that says "Melissa"! Duh!   
Patrick: David it was too hot in that oven, and it told me to leave   
David: You didn't give it an offering!   
Cory: Oh, were those penguins offerings?   
David: What do you mean were?   
Fieldy: Penguins?   
Jon: Are they like dogs?   
Lajon: And then Dustin McManomy stole my Swiss Army Knife and stabbed himself in the foot. It would have been funnier if it wasnt MY knife.  
*Maynard Enters and Everyone is quiet except Brittany and Melissa*   
Melissa-No I dont wanna but why? Why do I hafta? Can you please do it for me? PPPWEAAAAAASSSEEEEEE!   
Brittany-NO!   
Maynard-Will you 2 please shut up?   
Brittany-Why dont you make me MAYONAISE!   
Maynard-Like its the first time ive heard that one!   
Jeff-Hey Bitchanny and Missa Piggy wanna jump?   
*When they get on he makes Molly lift him up for the swanton bomb*   
Sonny-Hey Molly! Whats happenin you forgot our tea party! Carli Ashley! whats happenin you forgot our tea party! Tori whats happenin you forgot to baby sit!   
David-*winks* she can baby sit me!   
Head- ur married!   
Michelle-yea and tori isnt that pretty   
Tori-Dont make me open up a can of Goat Shit on u!*tori kicks her ass and brittanys and melissas with the help of everyone*  
Little Jimmy Urine: Oh...My...God...This...Is...The...Best...Party...I've...Ever...Been...To!   
Gwen: I'm sick and tired of people calling me Bubble Gum Bangs and Punk Skunk! *she starts kicking Brittany*   
Fieldy: This was a good idea, Tori! Wanna be my niece too?   
Tori: Maybe tomorrow!   
Carli: Hey, Gwen, did you know that you've been in No Doubt ever since I was born? Well, close anyway!   
Gwen: That's flattering I guess!   
Head: *with the camera* Someday, when the grapes have matured long enough, they will become red wine! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm tasty!   
Gary: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFOOOOOOOOUUUNNDDDDDD!!!!!*he starts atackling Tanner*   
Tanner: Damn, this feels good!   
Lightning Bug from Outside: Blink! Blink!   
Jon: Get it away from me! It reminds me of a jellyfish!   
Molly: AAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwwww, a lightning bug!   
*Fred saves her*   
Fred: That was a close one!   
*Everyone is silent to the point where you can hear crickets chirping*   
*Coby scoops him up into a jar and puts him outside*  
Sully-*chirping* chirp chirpey chirp chirp CHIRP CHIRP   
*Gary hears this and attacks him*   
Marilyn- no my little sweet thang! Dont hurt him!   
Gary-Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow   
Twiggy-You havent had sex in 45 years?   
Gary-*OUTRAGED*WHAT AM I A MACHINE!?!?!?!?!!   
David-*winks* You sure are *winks*   
Jericho-Welcome to The AYATOLLAH OF ROCK AND ROLLA!   
Jon-Thanks!  
Jericho: Hey, Jeff, remember the time, oh wait let me think.... I think I just forgot.   
Jeff: It's ok!   
Gary: *still growling at Sully*   
Sully: Hey, I was just pretendin to be a CRICKET! Don't get upset.   
Marilyn: *to Gary*Come here, big boy!   
*They go outside then come back in a second later with a baby in a stroller**the baby is kinda scary lookin!*   
Marilyn: We went to France for our honeymoon!   
Jon: How come I wasnt invited to the wedding?   
Munky: Oh, I didnt know you werent invited! I thought you just didnt show! Don't put your shoes on!  
Munky-Because it shows a sign of your not a dick and well you are a dick!   
Jericho-Jeff oh now I remember! Dont you recall when we went oout on the town and you said you dug Molly?   
Joel-WWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT????   
Benji-Yea! What he said! She is ours!   
Molly-Excuse me?   
Spike-Shes MINE!!!!   
Molly-Im DOUBTIN THAT ONE!   
David-Can I be yours? Think David Holly! It has a certain RING to it   
Gary-*steam coming out the eyes*MMMMEEEEOOOOOWWW*Blows up*   
Spongebob-Um Patrick gather your belonging I believe its time to go home!   
*they pick of the pieces of Gary and wander home*   
Patrick-AHHAAHHAAHHA*WINKS*   
Marilyn-Finally! HES GONE!  
Molly: I AM MY OWN WOMAN!!!!!!   
Jeff: JERICHO WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE?   
Jon: Shoes don't show that I'm not a dick. AAAAHH JELLYFISH.   
David: David Holly?   
Molly: Molly Silveria, nitwit, and NO that will never happen.   
Munky: They're gone, Jon! No more jellyfish!   
Eminem: SO WHERE ARE MY HOUSEWARMING GIFTS??????? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?????????   
Rammstein: Eh?   
Marilyn: I'm free as a bird!   
*Fieldy holds up his bird cage with a parrot in it*   
Marilyn: ...Not that bird...  
Fieldy-well Molly get in the cage now!   
Molly-Cha!   
Sully-Chirp Chirp-to Molly and then he blushes-   
Jericho-Hey Sully! My Man! *whispers to Sully* Watch out! she'll kick your ass! Take it from me I know from experience   
Head- Oh I just love mac&fleas!   
Marilyn-me 2!!!  
Amir: Maybe I should've followed the actual directions on how to find friends!   
Gary: Meow   
Jericho: I thought you blew up and went home!   
*Gary's pieces slither away*   
Carli: Cha!   
Molly: Yeah, I stole that from Tanner! Doesn't it sound so kool?!?   
Tanner: I heard my name!   
Vicky: Yeah, well I heard happy!   
Fieldy: Vicky get out of my house. You're supposed to be babysitting that kid from Fairly Odd Parents!   
*Vicky leaves*  
Head-Si!!!!   
Munky-does my hair look any better?   
David-well do u want me to be nice or mean?*winks*   
Fieldy-It still looks like shit!   
Art-yes it does!!!!!   
Jon-Hey buddy   
Art-dont call me buddy  
*Ashley faints when she sees Craig Montoya*   
Art: See, I can paint pictures, draw, sing, act, dance, ALL CUZ MY NAME IS ART!   
Jon: But you are so my buddy   
Craig: *to Carli* Is she ok?   
Carli: Who Ashley? Yeah, she'll be fine, I'll wake her and then you have to kiss her.   
*Craig shrugs while Carli wakes Ashley, then he kisses her*   
*Ashley faints*   
Head: *winks*   
David: Wanna be in my club Head?   
Head: Hell no!   
Craig-Um she just fainted again!   
Carli-Well then kiss her again!   
*Craig kisses her again*   
Ashley-aaaahhhhh! all better now!   
Jon-You dont love me anymore!   
Head-OMG A SOAP OPERA!   
Michelle-WWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?! I CAN TELL YOU EVERYONES NAMES AND WHY I LIKE THEM OR DISLIKE THEM!   
Head-You know my birthday is coming up   
*cheer for Head and then they all talk a/b what they will get him*   
Carli-I will give him...ME   
Eminem-WHA? I WANT GIFTS TOO!  
Ashley: You never kissed me, Jon! He kissed me TWICE!   
Jon: Michelle, I thought we killed you!   
Michelle: Nope! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAHAHA. I know everything about Friends too. That's why I'm so fat cuz I sit around watching TV all day! I chew on keychains too!   
Head: Soap opera!   
*Michelle perks up again and looks everywhere*   
Eminem: I said I wanted gifts too!   
Art: I'll give you this old sock I found. Old sock?   
Eminem: It's better than nothing!   
Head: So what will you give me?   
Art: This cappuccino machine.   
*Chino perks up this time*   
Eminem: HEY!   
Head-JAVA JAVA JAVA JAVA JAVA!   
Coby- Eminem i will give you this 2002 Range Rover! its yellow but will it work?   
Eminem-HOT DOG!   
Coby-Oh so you want a hot dog! WELL I WILL GIVE YOU A HOTDOG!*LOOKS FOR HOTDOG* OK WHO STOLE THE HOTDOG?   
Johnny Knoxville- Steve-o did! hes tryin to put it through his nose and out his mouth!   
Steve-o- yep!  
Eminem: NO NO NO NO NO! I want the Range Rover!   
Johnny: My name's not Rover, his is!*points to dog*   
Dog: Woof!   
Coby: But I need that hot dog! Eminem wants it!   
Eminem: *grabs Coby* I want the Rover dude!   
Coby: OOOOOOohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
Johnny: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR OUR SHOW STEVE-O!   
*Steve-o looks at him*   
Steve-o: *with his nose bloody* I'm not swimming with a shark.   
*Coby looks at Rover*   
Coby: A Hot Dog!   
Jeff- But Mommy I don't wanna go to school I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you.  
Molly- Jeff did u drink too many Squeeze Its? How many did u have?  
Jeff-*drunkily* 6 or 57  
Molly-Oh ok! Well I suppose you will be fine  
*coby whistles at the dog*   
Carli-so ashley how was the kiss   
Ashley-FABIO-tastic*winks*   
David-OMG*winks*   
Kurt-MY GOD TOO   
Dave-does anyone have any gum?   
Kris-NO BUT I AM TALL!   
Gavin-I like eggs!  
Jon: I thought Kurt was dead!   
Kurt: Well, for the past seven years, I've been held captive by Bill Gates. Ya know, the leader of the world!   
Jon: OHHHHh.   
*Craig winks at Ashley*   
David: Ashley said my word and winked! AND SO DID CRAIG!   
Jon: *getting jealous of Craig* So, Carli... How's the fam?   
Carli: Oh just lovely!   
Kris: Ya know, tall?   
Gwen: I like eggs too Gavin!  
Jon-I just LOVE people with LOVELY fams!   
Carli-ME too!   
Jon-So how many kids do you have and who is the lucky guy?   
Carli-oh about 452345and every rock star guy I like are the lucky guys!!   
Jon-Oh!   
Carli-yea! so how are you?   
Jon-How KIND OF YOU! IM DOING **WONDERFUL**   
Craig-Yea so what kid is mine?   
Jon-EXCUSE ME! I AM TALKING TO HER! WHY WOULD SHE HAVE A KID WITH YOU I MEAN COME ON! HELLO! HELLO AGAIN! IM MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU ARE!!!! ANYWAYS 4519 OF THOSE KIDS ARE FROM KORN SO IN UR FACE CHA CHA CHA AND OF KORN BOO-YAH!   
Craig-What-ever come on Ashley*takes Ashley away*   
Jon-phew thank god they are gone!  
Jeff- Ive got a lovely bunch of coconuts There they are standing in a row. Bum bum bum big ones small ones some as big as your...............BOOBIES  
Bobbie-*Looks at Jeff* THAT WAS THE BEST SONG EVER!  
Ashley: *whispering to Craig* I think the prettiest one might be yours!   
Craig: I knew it!   
Jeff: I'm happy, oh yeah oh yeah!   
Jon: I'm just so mad, but you're my friend now, Carli!   
Carli: Yay.   
Head: Um, well, ok...   
Dog: Roof! Bark, Ruff!   
Emeril (LIVE!): So Head, are you interested in being a famous chef!   
Head: Not really.   
Emeril: Oh.   
Head: Yeah!   
Fieldy: *rushing to the kitchen* MY MUFFINS!   
David: Muffins? Ummmmmmmmm... muffins. Those were muffins?  
Jeff-Michelle   
Michelle-Michelle what?   
Jeff-GET OUTTA HERE!   
*michelle storms off*   
Jeff-Thank you   
Mick Foley-Have a nice day and dont forget to pick up Foley is Good   
David-GGGOOOOO YAFFA*winks*  
Carli: Hey Ashley, do you remember our "Would you like to buy a Vibrator" email?   
Ashley: Boy, do I! Then your mom found out and got mad!   
*Carli chuckles in rememberence*   
Both: The good old days!   
Jeff: I dont wanna know.   
Fieldy: You're right, Jeff. That thing was scary!   
Tanner: Hey, Ashley sent me that too! I thought it was funny!   
Fieldy: No, scary!   
Cory: *singing* Now I'm a believer!   
Amir: You better believe it!   
David: *winks*  
Amir-i have this song in my mind it goes......   
Coby-Shake ur groove thing shake ur groove thing yea yea   
Amir-yep!  
Head: Fieldy, I can't find your bathroom!   
Lajon: Hey, I just went outside.   
Fieldy: I have an outhouse! I hope you used that!   
Amir: yeah yea!   
Lajon:....................................................   
Fieldy: Oh well, that dog over there could eat it.   
Johnny: OOO can I eat it?   
Fieldy: Whatever sails your float!   
Johnny: Huh?   
Fieldy: Yes.   
Johnny: Oh, for a second there I thought you were talking about something else!   
Head: WHERE THE HELL IS THE OUTHOUSE!?!?!?!?!   
Fieldy: OUTSIDE! WHERE ELSE WOULD IT BE?   
Head: Oh, I thought maybe you could tell me where exactly outside, Weinstein!   
Rammstein: What?   
Jon: You must mean Einstein.   
Rammstein: WHAT?   
Munky: I'm confused!   
David: *winks*   
Brandon: I think that i shall never see a poem as pretty as my pinky!   
Mike: Hey, good idea for a song, man!   
Brandon: Thanks!   
Craig: Ashley fainted again.   
*He points to a stuffed dummy that looks like Ashley*   
Munky: I'm confused!   
Rammstein: WHAAAAAAAAAAT DO YOU WANT!?   
Jon: *mimicking Craig* Oh, Carli, Ashley fainted again. Boo hoo hoo! Total suck up!   
Head: Soap opera all over again!   
*Michelle peeks through the window*   
Tori: Hey, guys, Michelle's looking through the window!   
*Everyone beats her up*   
Molly: And that's the latest move I've been working on. Wanna try to perfect it with me,Jeff?   
Jeff: YEAH!   
Jericho: I told you, Molly, he digs you! He said so!   
*Jeff slaps him across the face*   
Chino: One two three and I come with the wicked...   
*All of Korn join him to play "Wicked"*   
Tanner: Anyone wanna watch Blair Witch?   
Marilyn: That movie is so.........   
Head: Two years ago?   
Marilyn: My thoughts exactly!   
Munky: Hey, who wants to help me redread my hair?!? Huh, anybody?   
Jay: Oh, I will, Munky!   
*They go into the kitchen.*   
Ryan: Hey, David!   
*David screams and runs after them*   
Ryan: All I said was hey.   
Jon: Do you remember what you did to him at my sleepover?   
Ryan: *grinning* Oh, yeah! Ya know, he never comes to visit the children!   
Paige: Yeah, I know!   
*Everyone sees lightning and then hear thunder*   
*Jeff and Molly run back inside*   
Molly: Jeff got scared, so we came back in!   
*Jeff nods*   
Ryan-Oh its ok Jeff...Jeff....um Jeff....   
Jeff-Har   
Ryan-Hardy! Sorry I get taken aback when I meet someone attractive!   
Jeff-umm..   
Melissa-Did I hear meat?   
Ryan- Im afraid you made a mistake in what you heard!   
Melissa-oooh steak!   
Ryan-NO NOT MEAT OR STEAK NOW GET OUT!!   
*showin pictures of his injuries*   
Jeff- and this was when me and Matt tried to show Molly how to do the Swanton Bomb!   
Molly-*blushes* I kinda got carried away I guess!   
Jeff- Here is where she kicked me in the nuts   
Molly-WELL YOU GAVE ME A TITTY TWISTER   
David Benji & Joel- LUCKY GUY!   
Jon-you DIDNT WINK!   
David-i know! *wink*   
Craig-What about Ashley shes been out for a while!   
Carli-that is a dummy   
Jon-DUH!   
Ryan*moves closer to Jeff again*-tell me some more stories..please?   
Jeff-*moves closer to molly and then whispers to her and Jericho* He is scary!   
Jericho-So?   
Molly*looks at Jeff then looks at the little space in between them and scoots closer to Jericho* got another picture?   
*Jericho winks and smiles at Jeff*   
Jeff-This is Mollys bad side!   
Molly- OOPS!  
David: *winks* She's pretty strong!   
Molly: Perv.   
Ryan: So Jeff, do you have any pictures of um.... you dancing?   
Jeff: I don't think so.   
Molly: Sure you do.   
Jeff: No I don't!   
Ashley: Hey you guys, I just got back from the store, I needed to pick up a few things. I hope my dummy didn't frustrate anyone. I was trying to pull off one of SpongeBob's stunts!   
Craig: Nope didn't fool anybody.   
Jon: Nobody but Craig.   
Head: Jealous!   
Craig: Why do you hate me?   
Jon: *glaring and barring his teeth at Craig* Why do you get the idea that I hate you???   
Ashley: Jon, you signed the divorce papers, not me! Well, ok, I did, but still!   
Jon: Soooooooooooooooooo?   
Carli: Maybe it's because Craig has Jon's chocolate milk in his pocket?   
Craig: Oh, well then here.   
Jon: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!   
Ashley: So you weren't jealous of us?   
Jon: Hell no!   
Ashley: Whatever!   
Jay: *coming back from redreading Munky's hair* Hey, Craig, pee your pants?   
Craig: No, that's just the chocolate milk I can't give back to Jon!   
*Jon nods then winks*   
*David winks back*   
*Molly is lookin for a pic when all of a sudden Jeff falls in her lap*   
Molly-JEFF GET UP   
Jeff-Sorry! SORRY RYAN WAS JUST GETTING TOO CLOSE!   
Molly-ok here is a good picture I suppose   
*David Benji and Joel are drooling*   
Carli-Molly you are so kool thank you for Jeff   
Ashley-yea and thanks for the kool clothes!   
Jon-Thanks for the 15mins in the bathroom   
Molly-Well you did clog the toilet pretty bad   
*Jon blushes and runs out of room crying*   
Everyone else laughs  
Ashley: *running after him* Jon, it's okay, she didn't mean it!   
*Now Craig is jealous*   
Head: Soap opera!   
Tori: Don't SAY those words! You-know-who will come back!   
Cory: Dani?   
Tori: Nooooooo, Michelle!   
*Spongebob comes back in*   
SpongeBob: Sorry, but I forgot my purse!   
Jon: Okay, just as long as she apologizes!   
Molly: I'm sorry, Jon!   
Maynard: And Sponge asked me to help him, BUT I'M STAYING! Promise.   
Fieldy: Great!   
MollY: CoughjustkiddingCough   
Jeff: Sounds like you've got a bad cold there little missy.   
Molly: Stop stalking me! You asshole! I will kick you in the nuts again!   
Jeff: Sorry  
Jeff-Everyone I have an announcement to make!   
*Everyone is silent*   
Jeff-*grabs Mollys hand and gets down on one knee* Will you go out with me?   
Molly-*kicks him back* sure why not   
Head-*in tears* That was beautiful! SIMPLY RAVISHING!   
David-*winks* I *winks* Know!   
Head-*rolls eyes* whatever David   
David-*rolls eyes* yea well back at ya Head   
Fieldy-I dont think your ready for this jelly I dont think your ready for this jelly*dancin and singin*   
Ashley-MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU   
Fieldy-Its my cooking song! I sing it to my jelly doughnuts   
Cop-Excuse me sir. Did I hear the word doughnut?   
David-*rolls eyes* no he said jelly doughnuts!!!*rolls eyes* GOD HOW DEAF ARE YEEEEE?   
Head and Munky-VERY V E R Y VERY V E R Y VERY   
Jericho-U G L Y you aint got no alliby you ugly yea yea you ugly   
Marilyn-Oh my Satan   
Carli-My Satan too!   
Marilyn-WHA?   
Carli-Cha now move back and let the ME walk   
Marilyn: Take that back, cheese pizza hand!   
Carli: Who are you calling cheese pizza hand? *she has her hand in a cheese pizza*   
Mr. Gaines: Um, Mr. Manson, I think you should have picked something nicer to say. Try onion breath! It always gets the best ones down!   
Ashley: Geek.   
Mr. Gaines: Hey, I might someday be your teacher again!   
Ashley: I'll make sure you're not!   
Cop: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take these doughnuts in!   
Fieldy: Oh sure, THAT old excuse!   
Cop: *in a big shot fat ass voice* They were caught in section 304 without a license plate and possession of illegal alcohol. MIGHT I ADD UNDERAGE.   
Fieldy: Dude, they were with me the whole time!   
Carli: Hello???? Doughtnuts don't have arms. Let alone feet that touch the pedals!   
Cop: So?   
Mr Gaines: Hey, Jeff Hardy! Wanna play some *trying to act macho* basketball?   
Jeff: Nope.   
Gaines: Why, too chicken? Afraid I'll beat you? Brawk brawk!   
*Jeff smashes him against the wall*   
Gaines: That wasn't very nice.... *passes out*   
Jon-thanks for coming   
Head-until next time!   
Fieldy-shakes his can cans-TTTAAAAA TTTAAAAAAa   
David-*rolls eyes and winks at the same time* bye   
Munky-*got new dreads and look FABIO-tastic* Good bye my friends!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes there is a part 2!!!!  
Jeff-Well that ought to do it!   
David-Thanks! HJe sure was blocking my escape way if Ryan came through!*Feels a tapping on shoulder and turns around*   
Ryan-Hi sweetheart!   
David-AAAAAAAHHHHHH *runs off*   
Ryan-Bye hot stuff!*winks at Jeff*   
Molly-Ryan he is mine but if you and David would like to double date we wouldnt mind!   
Ryan-How about*gets out little black book* August 31st?   
Molly-Thats Jeff's b-day and we are throwing him a Birthday Party!   
Ryan-How about tomorrow at 7:00?   
*Mollys cell phone rings*   
Molly-Hello   
David*Hes on cell phone*-Hey Molly!   
Molly-Hi!   
Daivd-Just tell Ryan that its FABIO-tastic!   
Molly-Oh alright ASHLEY! I WILL MAKE SURE NOT TO LET JON CLOG THE TOILET AGAIN! SORRY FOR IT OVERFLOWING! HE SURE HAD TO GO! ok bye! Ok Ryan that sounds good! See-ya tomorrow! Bye   
Jon-OK SURE JUST RUB IT IN! WHEN YOU GOTTA GO YOU GOTTA GO AND I CANT HELP THAT!   
*Mr. Gaines starts to wake up and Jon kicks him in the head!   
Jon-Oh shut up you black wannabe!   
Carli-My words exactly!   
Jon-So how is the FAM now?   
Carli-Same as they were 35seconds ago!   
Jon-Oh...thats nice...*36 seconds later* how about now?   
Carli-Oh they got blown away!   
Jon-*GASP*OH NO!   
Tom-OH YES! YES YES YES INDEED! AHAHAHAHHAAHAHA! OK WELCOME TO THE TOM GREEN SHOW!   
Tori: Oh my God, hi Tom! My name is Tori! You are so funny! How come I've never seen you around before?   
Tom: Well, you don't pay attention I guess. I'm around all the time *stares at camera*   
Carli: Why do you always stare at the camera like that?   
Tom: Because I have developed a secret crush on it over the years, and pretty soon it will all come exploding out, like KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!   
Eminem: Yo, get away from my girl!   
*Tori doesnt seem to notice him cuz she's staring at Tom who is still staring at the camera*   
Head and Marilyn: Soap Opera!   
*Michelle looks out from behind a bush and Tori hits her with Eminem*  
Eminem-Thanks yo!   
Tori-No problem! Now Tom! Can I have your autograph? PLEASE? PEAS AND CARROTS?   
Tom-SURE!*puts food colorin on tongue then writes on Toris shoe* Their you go!   
*Tori faints*   
Eminem-OMG OMG OMG! *Does CPR and she wakes up!*   
Tori-OH THANK YOU! You know you remind me of this guy I used to know!   
Carli-Thomas?   
Ashley-Morgan?   
Head-Jimmy   
Munky: Fallon?   
Tori: No, his name started with an "E". Oh well, never mind.   
Eminem: My nickname DOES start with an "E".   
Tori: Oh maybe it was you!   
Eminem: Dude do you got ammonia or something? I'm your boyfriend!   
*Everyone is confused about the ammonia part*   
Tori: No you're not, Tom is!   
*GASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*   
*THEN GASP*   
*Tom starts eating Munky's newly dreaded hair*   
Munky: GODDAMMIT!   
Amir- Im sorry but I didnt Dammit anything! YET anyways!*looks at Jericho*   
Jericho-Carli Tanner Cory Ashely Ozzy someone help me!   
Tanner-*does these weird voices Jon is amazed at ad then Amir disapears* OMG IT WORKED!   
Cory-BOO-FREAKIN-CRAP-IN-A-BARREL-YAH!   
*Everyones looks for BOO FREAKIN CRAP IN A BARREL YAH!*   
Coby-Sorry dude! Our names may be kinda the same but Im just not gettin the connection!   
Carli-Hold on!   
*Runs outside and brings in buckets of dog poop!   
Carli-These are my dogs presents for you all!   
Eminem-FINALLY I GET SOME*sticks hand in bucket* EEEEEWWWWW GOD DAMN IT!   
Fred-Ha ha ha Emi! In ur face!   
Carli-Yea in your face too*gets a glove and picks up a handful of dog shit and throws it in Freds face* boo-yah!   
Coby: I thought you were still in that bottle!   
Fred: Ahhhhhh SHIT!   
*Carli throws more at him*   
Ashley: Carli spelled my name wrong? *sobbing* She knows I hate that!   
Craig: *suddenly getting the BOO-YAH part* AHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAHAHAHA THATS FUNNY! *sees Ashley* BOO-YAH! HAHA!   
*Suddenly everyone hears giggling coming from the kitchen. Fieldy and Tom go to investigate.*   
Tom: We are now approaching Mr. Snuts' kitchen, where GIGGLING seems to be approaching from. What can it mean? HIPPOS!   
*Fieldy opens the oven and finds David sitting inside talking to a penguin*   
David: I'm in here hiding from Ryan!   
Fieldy: I THOUGHT I told everyone to leave a long time ago! Why don't they listen?   
Tom: Because they wanna look up my nose. *tilts face* See?   
Fieldy: That's quite gross  
Head-*gets a closer look* AND HAIRY!   
Carli-SORRY ASHLEY! VERY SORRY! IM NOT TURNING INTO BRITTANY! hey where is Jeff and Molly?   
*Everyone looks for them and sees them HAVING AN ADVENTURE!*   
Benji-Oh well Sloppy Seconds from her cant be bad   
Joel-Yea not even thirds   
Jericho-I think you mean 3 and 4ths! im the next one   
*Jeff comes out with a banana an a mop over his private area! YES HIS ARMPITS!*   
Jeff-Excuse me but there will be no 2nds 3rds 4ths 5ths or even 6ths!   
*Jericho Benji and Joel and leave with their heads down*   
David: Sevenths? Cuz they really want some!   
Ryan: Okay that's it, David, we're going on that blind date if its the last thing we do!   
Molly: Actually, its double!   
Ryan: Whatever...   
David: *whispering* it probably WILL be the last thing I do! He'll kill me!   
*the penguin laughs*   
Head:Some women experience orgasm through both the clitoris and G spot, though rarely at the same time unless they are lucky enough to have been born with bionic genitalia.   
Jon: Head, what the hell are you talking about?   
Head: Do you want to venture in and try to steal some of its treasure? If so click here. Be warned... if it catches you, you will be in DEEP trouble! Otherwise click the button below to go back to the Ice Caves!   
*Everyone keeps staring at him*   
Head: I had a screening for friends. We served mango and angel food cake.   
Fieldy: Okay that's nice!   
*Marilyn snaps his fingers*   
Head: Oh thank you! After that *head* injury Patrick gave me, I sometimes go into deep trances!   
Molly-Oh you poor thing!   
David-Oh hes not poor! He is quite wealthy*giggles and winks*   
Head-Yes I..   
David-*laughing really hard*JUST KIDDING   
Jeff-Molly will walk with me?   
Benji-Excuse me! Your legs arent broke!   
Jon-Yours will be in a second if you dont stop peeing on Munkys dreads!   
Munky-Did you say someone was peeing in my dreads?   
Jon-NO!   
David-YEA!*winks*   
Dolly Parton-OH HES A HUNK!   
Ryan-Get away from me you Country Fake Boobied Whore!   
*David and Bobby and Paige giggle uncontrollably*   
Bobby-BOOBIES! AAAAHHHHHHAAAA!   
Paige-I KNOW!!! AAAAHHHAAAAHAHAHAHA   
David-COUNTRY! MMUAHAHAHAHEHEHEHHOHOOHOHOHOHHIHIHIHHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHA!   
Carli-*playing the game of life* Where did Molly and Jeff go?   
Ashley-I hope they didnt find the bedrooms!   
*Benji Joel Jeircho and David go searcing for them as quick as possible*   
34858475092834532hours later   
Tanner-So.....now that im older and wrinklier did you find them?   
Cory-So Head how did you find out about womens...ahem....bionic?   
David-ONION! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ooohhh a weight lifting contraption!   
Molly-WE GOT COOKIES!!   
Amir-CCCCCCCCooooooooooooOOOOOOKIE CRISP?   
Jay-NO NO NO! COOKIES ARE TOO FATTENING!   
Fred-Oh Jay! Suck it up!   
*GGGAASSSSSSPPPPP*   
*DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN DUN DUN*   
David: *singing to the fireplace* Betcha by golly, WOW!   
Jon: GASO! Are you some Soul singer now? Let me help!   
Fieldy: What the hell is that? *pointing in their direction*   
Benji: Umballa-gong!   
Fieldy: Huh?   
Benji: Oh! Sorry... Index Finger.   
Fieldy: *looking confused for a second* No not my finger! Over there!   
Benji: OH WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO BUSH HOG!   
Fieldy: Dude, do I look Amish to you?   
Benji: You have an outhouse.   
Fieldy: Where did that fireplace come from????   
David: I invited it.   
Head: Hey Cory, did you say something?   
Cory: Bionic. Ahem, and about dickheads.   
Coby and Head: Did you say something?   
David: *To Molly who happens to appear out of nowhere* Hey there, lonely girl!   
Coby: Hey Johnny Knoxville, watch me eat this mouse!   
Johnny: Dude, that's just way too sick and cruel! Why would somebody do something like that?   
*Jon "prances" around behind David singing "Hey There, Lonely Girl"*   
Coby: Not a live mouse!   
*Jeff grabs Molly and kisses her ON THE LIPS and the former Nirvana starts singing*   
Nirvana: Kiss kiss Molly's lips! She said she'd take me anywhere she'd take me anywhere as long as she stays with me. She said she'd take me anywhere, she'd take me anywhere, as long as I stay clean!   
David: *winking* will she take ME anywhere? Heheheheheheehehehe!   
Molly: NO! JUST JEFF!   
*Jeff is still speechless cuz of the kiss*   
Molly-Well you could say something   
Head-something   
David-Something*winks*   
Twiggy-Something   
Luxurious Body Lotion-FOR ADULT USE ONLY   
Gary-*runs and attacks LBL*god damn you! i gave u the best yrs of my life!   
*We hear distant moaning coming from a bedroom*   
Benji-IF THAT IS THAT JEFF GUY WITH MOLLY IM GONNA..GONNA...   
Tori-GONNA....WWWHHHAAATTT?   
Jericho-SPY ON THEM!   
Ashley-PERV!   
Molly-OK! I'm pretty sure Jeff can talk now!   
*EVERYONE IS AFRAID CUZ THEY THOUGHT MOLLY WAS IN THE ROM WITH JEFF*   
Joel-I thought you were in the closet with Jeff?   
Jeff-GOD WHY COULDNT YOUR GUYS' THOUGHTS BEEN TRUE!!!   
*Head goes and opens the door and sees none other than Fred Durst*   
Jon-*SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL*   
Ashley-*SCREAMS LIKE A BOY*   
Carli and Everyone else* RUNS AND HIDES*   
Fred-What? I had to shave!   
David-*pukes*   
*Then David winks*   
David: Good for the body and soul. HOLY SHIT I GOTTA TAKE ONE TOO!   
Amir: What, a shit?   
David: YES!   
Head: Everybody's had them. You know what I'm talking about.   
Marilyn: No I don't.   
Head: Yeah you do. PIMPLES. I mean, they can be really hard! Like you don't want to leave the house, and parties, forget about 'em. Ok, maybe not forget about 'em. I've told all my friends about differen gel. Well everyone except Ashley...   
Ashley: Hey!   
Head: SHE likes my boyfriend! *He looks at Craig and Eminem*   
Eminem: *snapping his fingers IN HALF* Yo snap out of it my friend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
